Emperor Awesome
Emperor Awesome is the minor antagonist and a recurring character in Wander Over Yonder. He is one of Lord Hater's greatest rivals. His voice is by Sam Riegel as he first appears in the first episode "The Picnic" with his own army of minions known as the Fist Fighters and with his Battling Dinosaur that shoots fire and lasers. Physical Appearance Emperor Awesome appears as a Sub-species of a shark with tanned muscles. He also wears a crown on his head due to being an emperor. He has a royal cape with his own logo "A" standing for awesome. He also has two bands, purple-and-pink, on his muscles, fingerless gloves, a spiked belt, pink pants, and white disco boots. Personality Although he appeared to be serious in the first episode "The Picnic", Emperor Awesome appears to be a narcissistic, cocky, vain, and proud emperor. He seems to like to get tans. (The Picnic) In "The Party Animal", it is revealed he destroys planets through excessive partying. Relationships 'Main' 'Lord Hater' Lord Hater and Emperor Awesome have quite a rivalry. As revealed in "The Picnic", as they rival each other on trying to take over the universe. Lord Hater even punched Emperor Awesome off the moon with a Fist Fighter which proves how big a rivalry they have, and after Wander bets him he attacks like a sore loser like in "The Party Animal". 'Wander' Although have seen each other in "The Picnic" and "The Fancy Party", in "The Party Animal", he suddenly has no idea who he is, so he challenges him to a dance off (long story short), Wander kicks Awesome's butt, he gets mad, so now, Wander is one of Awesome's enemies. 'Sylvia' Ever since "The Fancy Party", Awesome has liked Sylvia, and although he got turned down by her twice, he won't stop trying though. In "The Party Animal", he is again attracted to Sylvia in the crowd of his concert even when she was dressed like a partier. He randomly called her "Rebecca, Becks,and B" out of affection. Sylvia may have been attracted to Emperor Awesome but still turned him down. 'Others' 'Fist Fighters' It is unknown how Awesome and the Fist Fighters feel about each other, but the Fist Fighters will do anything he says. But he can get annoyed with it, as revealed in "The Party Animal", as, the Fist Fighters just stood there looking stupid, so Awesome had to yell "I SAID EVERYBODY INTO THE SHIP!". ''Frightened, they boarded the ship as asked. Sandwich Emperor Awesome tried flirting with the sandwich by saying "So, you're a sandwich now? I'm cool with that." but was promptly blasted by one of the guards. Background Information *In France, he is called "Empereur Cool", which means, well: Emperor Cool, and his voice actor in French is Damien Locqueneux, who also sings the French theme song and is the French chorus in the show. *In Latin America, he is called "Emperador Asombroso", which means, "Amazing Emperor". *In Spain, he is called "Emperador Impresionante", which exactly means "Emperor Awesome". But impresionante also means "impressive". * In Dutch, he is called "Groothertog Gruwelijk", which means "Grand Duke Awesome". His title is changed from Emperor ("Keizer" in Dutch) to Grand Duke to make his name alliterate. * In Polish, he is called "Ekstra Władca" which literally means "Extra Ruler". *Emperor Awesome has a crush on Sylvia as shown in "The Fancy Party" to present and also in "The Party Animal". *Emperor Awesome is a mutated shark. *In "The Party Animal" it is revealed that he destroys planets through excessive partying. *"The Gift" is the only episode so far where Emperor Awesome appears but does not speak. *The storyboard artist, Mark Ackland has posted some plenty of concepts for various Wander Over Yonder background characters on his blog, revealing that Emperor Awesome did have four older designs for himself. http://pooptooth.blogspot.com/2014/12/wander-over-yonder-designs.html *Originally, Will Arnett was cast as Awesome, but he became unavailable, so Sam Riegel, who was supposed to be the temporary scratch vocals until Arnett recorded over the lines, was cast in the role. Arnett eventually was cast as Ryder. Appearances Season 1 *"The Picnic" *"The Fancy Party" *"The Party Animal" *"The Gift" (no lines) Shorts *"The Big Finish" (heard mostly, but his boots are seen near the end) Season 2''' https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/496072965251813376?p=v References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Rulers Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Emperor Awesome